


Late Night Chats

by KLLovesBands



Series: Times Loki Realizes He's Falling In Love With You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, loki is soft and open with his feelings, mostly gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You miss your family, and Loki comforts you. It's pure fluff my dudes.





	Late Night Chats

Here you were, laying on your bed in Avengers tower. The time was 12:52 am. You were used to staying up late, but tonight something was keeping you up. You had joined the Avengers quite a few months back, almost a year now. Your family understood that your job was dangerous, but not too long into the new job, you got into an intense mission and were injured. The creatures you were fighting had gotten taken down by the rest of the team, but their leader retreated. The news had broadcasted that you had died. The team thought it’d be safer if you stayed that way, at least to the world, in case the enemy that attacked you returned. It had been after you specifically in the first place. Why? You don’t know, but that didn’t matter right now. You had taken on a completely new identity, even changing your hair style. It hadn’t really bothered you much, except for the fact that you couldn’t see your family. 

  
You laid there, wide awake, staring blankly at the ceiling, hoping that somehow sleep would take over. It didn’t. Instead your eyes started to water and you realized that it was too late to stop it now. You curled up on your side as the tears flowed freely down your face and onto the pillows below you. You sobbed quietly, knowing even though the tower was big, they had thin walls. You didn’t want to wake anyone up, or cause anyone who was still awake to stir.

“Pardon me for bursting in, but I heard noises and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” So much for that. Apparently you weren’t quiet enough.

You looked up at the doorway, to see Loki standing there, in his night clothes, one of his hands covering his eyes in case you happened to be changing or something more lewd. It almost made you smile how he respected you like that.

You wiped your tears away quickly and tried to compose yourself before he uncovered them. “Yeah sorry, I just had the tv up too loud.” You let out a fake chuckle, making something up on the spot.

He uncovered his eyes and glanced around the room. “It’s not on.”

“Huh?”

“The television.” He paused. “It’s not on.”

“Oh, that’s because I turned it off.” You said, almost on instinct. He wasn’t stupid.

Loki sighed and shut the door behind him, before walking over to you, and taking a seat on the bed beside you.

“Are you going to keep making up lies or will you just go ahead and say why you were crying?” He stated bluntly.

“I wasn’t...” you tried to get in, but he stopped you.

“So the first one then? Alright. I can tell you were crying. Your face is red and your eyes are all puffy.” He didn’t seem concerned. Just like he was stating the obvious.

You immediately wanted to hide under your covers, never wanting him to see you in such a vulnerable and unappealing state. You shrunk your shoulders down and were silent, tears begged to escape your eyes again. He watched you for a few minutes, worry beginning to etch at his features.

“Please.” He whispered softly. “Why are you upset?”

“I just.. miss my family” You finally spoke, barely loud enough for him to hear, but he did. “It’s stupid.”

“It obviously isn’t if you’re crying.” Loki replied.

“I just want to see them again.” At that statement, the tears began to fall again and you desperately tried to hide your face. He carefully pushed your hands away, replacing them with his own. He cupped your face softly in his hands, wiping the flow of tears away with his thumbs. His hands were cool, a nice contrast to your red hot cheeks. It was almost calming. Loki’s eyes met with your puffy ones, and you got lost in them.

After a few moments you spoke up. “Do you ever miss your family and friends in Asgard?” He pulled away from you and glanced at the floor, you immediately regretted asking, knowing you had ruined the moment. To your surprise, he answered.

“Not really. Most of the so-called friends I acquired were because of Thor. They thought less of me. They were more acquaintances. And father well...” he trailed off.

You watched him, genuinely curious about his life back on Asgard. You knew a few things, like how he had been adopted and how his father had treated him. But that was only because of Thor. Loki didn’t share much of himself.

“I do miss mother though.” He admitted, a small frown lining his features. “She taught me how to use my powers.” He laughed slightly at the thought.

You wondered why he was sharing so much with you, but you didn’t mind it. You hoped you’d have more moments with him like this, ones where he was more vulnerable and soft towards you.

“I’d love to meet her.” You said, placing a hand on top of his. He flinched slightly but didn’t pull away.

“She’d like you. Perhaps I could take you to Asgard someday.” He spoke, his gaze affixed on the wall in front of you. You smiled at the thought. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, you pulled your hand away and yawned. You weren’t upset anymore, and the fact that it was late was starting to have it’s affect on you.

He stood from his place on the bed. “I should let you rest. I hope you are feeling somewhat better.” Loki turned to walk towards the door.

“Stay.” You blurted out, a bold move on your part.

He turned towards you with a confused look. “I don’t think-“

“Not like that. Just, lay with me. At least until I fall asleep.” You tried to convince him. “Please.”

You saw as he tried to come up with an excuse to leave, but the more he looked at your face and the way you were pouting, it was forcing him to stay.

Loki rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, and walked over to your place on the bed. You scooted over to give him some room and he laid beside you, pulling the covers over himself. You both laid there quietly for a few minutes, unmoving and careful not to touch.

You had already been bold tonight, so why not push it further? You scooted yourself closer to him, until you were leaned snugly against his body. His eyes shot open in shock, but he made no attempt to move you. Instead, he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Goodnight.” He whispered against your shoulder.

“Goodnight, Loki.” You mumbled back before you fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so i was basically just feeling down about not being able to see my family for christmas so i wrote this to make me feel better. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
